


Zen X Reader: Frizz

by SheerIridescence



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, frizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	

It was barely morning. More like early afternoon considering how high the sun was in the sky and how the alarm clock now read double digits. The alarm clock wasn’t the reason for your awakening though. The lack of presence in the bed next to you was the main reason, followed by frustrated grumbled coming from the bathroom. It was easy to deduce that Zen was in there due to his lack of presence in the bed, but the reason why he sounded so frustrated was beyond your understanding.

Rising, you paced over to the bathroom to go and see what was going on. When you slowly pushed the door open a bit, Zen became aware of your presence and made attempts to close the door before you could come in. He seemed to be too far from though judging by the cursing and weak push back in the opposing direction. Now swaying to the effort though, you went inside and came to the sight of Zen standing there looking enraged with a brush, hairdryer, and hair undone in a long, frizzy mess.

Ah. Bad hair day.

“Ugh, _______, why’d you come in.” He whined, looking quite defeated.

“I heard all your grumbling and got curious. Admittedly, a little concerned too.” You responded, unfazed by what seemed to be his greatest concern.

“I didn’t want you to see me looking like a dead sheep dog.” He muttered, putting the brush and hair dryer down, standing in defeat. “I was gonna take you out today too.”

You had to smile at that, coming all the way into the bathroom and standing in front of him. “That doesn’t matter to me, Zen.” You said sweetly, leaning up and giving him a short but loving kiss. “You’ll always be handsome to me, no matter how crazy your hair is.” You told him, brushing his surprisingly soft and fluffy hair out of his face.

Zen chuckled, huffing out a small breath as he now occupied his hands at your waist instead of with hair tools. “You always know just what to say, don’t you?”

“I try~” You smiled, hugging him close. “Now let’s go back to bed instead. I don’t need to go out somewhere to have a good day. As long as it’s with you, that’s pretty great in my books.”

“Of course.” Zen laughed, leaning in and kissing you once more. “Now I know why I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You nodded, leaning into him. “Now let’s go. Extra sleep never hurt anyone.”

And that’s exactly what you did. Both of you crawled back into bed and napped into the afternoon, happy in each other’s presence, regardless of appearance.


End file.
